


Beautiful

by Sa1989



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault hank doubts his relationship with Charles
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 19





	Beautiful

Hank was lying in bed holding his lover. Hank had had something on his mind for the past few days and had decided to share it with Charles.  
Hank "you awake?"  
Charles "I am now, what's up?"  
Hank "have you ever seen beauty and the beast? The Disney version I mean"  
Charles "I think so but I was already a adult when it came out so I didn't pay much attention"  
Hank "yeah well do you think bell would have stayed with the beast if he didn't transformed at the end"  
Charles "of course, she loved him"  
Hank "but he was ugly so would it have been fair for him to ask her to stay?"  
Charles "beauty is in the eye of the beholder as they say. Besides she fell in love with him for his inner beauty didn't she?"  
Hank "yeah but most people can't look past what is on the surface"  
Charles "what has brought this on?"  
Hank "I see how people stare at us out in public and I-" Charles cut him off with a kiss and said "your beautiful and I love you, ok?"  
Hank "ok"  
Charles "but don't ever call me bell again or your doing the dishes for a month" hank smiled and snuggled closer to his lover.


End file.
